hero
by skittles64
Summary: Yuki takes Suichi ouT in the middle of the woods. i WONDEER WHAT COULD HAPPEN. warning Yaoi SuichixYuki


**Hero**

It was a warm quiet night, warm but not to warm. The wind was blowing gently against the trees. The wind whistled through there soft leaves, sending sweet smells through the air. There was a sense of serenity that filled the air.

_Yes, everything was perfect._

Suichi had had a long night. After jamming out at some concert he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He also wanted Yuki, wanted to feel his warm lips against his. Taste the sweetness of his mouth. And most of all he wanted Yuki to whisper I love you in his ear. As far as Suichi new Yuki was on a business trip in New York and wouldn't be waiting for him when he got home.

"_All well," Suichi sighed to himself, "Yuki will be home tomorrow."_

Suichi let himself into Yuki's Apartment. Turning on the light he saw someone sitting on the couch. Without pausing to see who was in the apartment, he did what he knew how to do best.

"_Please don't Kill me!" Suichi cried._

He started to run around the house like an idiot.

"_Take my watch!" _

"_Oh look , here have my wallet!" Just please don't kill me!"_

"_Damn brat."_

Suichi stopped with a gold watch in his hand.

"_Oh it's only you Yuki," _he laughed

"_It was quiet", _Yuki retorted, "Then….. You showed up."

"_Anyways come on," " Were going for a walk._

The warm air was instantly relaxing.

"_Come on follow me", "I want to show you something."_

Yuki an Suichi walked for A few minutes before breaking off onto a path in the woods . Finally after what seemed like forever, they found themselves in a small clearing. Right in the middle of it was a waterfall.

"_It's beautiful," _Suichi cried.

The waterfall gleamed in the moonlight. It roared into a small pond. Fireflies glowed in the black sky. The soft green grass blew against the soft breeze. Crickets chirped against the rumbling falls.

"_Damn brat," _Yuki snorted.

Suichi couldn't take it any more, He threw himself at Yuki. The kiss was strong and passionate. It was powerful, as all there tangled emotions mixed in one fairytale kiss.

They finally broke lips, obeying their lungs demand for air.

Suichi was still crying.

"_Yuki I love you, and I want you to share that same love."_

"_I do love you." Yuki said as he liked a stray tear of suichi's cheek._

With that said they both leaped at each other, Kissing like Two savage animals. They were engulfed in a world were only they existed. Exploring the tastes of each others mouth.

Suichi felt a tightening in his leather pants. Yuki felt it to, pushing his own erection against Suichi's. Suichi started to slowly grind against Yuki causing a warm friction. There paces quickened as both body's screamed for release. Suichi forced himself to stop, tonight was going to be different. Yuki let out protest like moan. Suichi shut him up by attacking him with another kiss. Suichi Started to feel up Yuki's Shirt. Feeling every hard muscle, running his hand along his smooth pale skin. Suichi gently sucked on Yuki's neck causing a small red mark to appear. He slowly undid Yuki's jeans that were getting tighter by the minute. Once these were discarded. Yuki stood clothed only in boxers. Suichi grinned as he removed these, revealing Yuki's rather large manhood. Suichi then removed his own clothes. With both men free, Suichi started kissing down Yuki's body. He paused at his navel, blowing soft raspberries on his skin. Yuki pushed himself at Suichi In anticipation.

"_Be patient my pet," _Suichi whispered. As he gently stroked Yuki's cock.

Yuki's let out a moan of ecstasy as he waited for Suichi to take him in his mouth.

Suichi went down him. Sucking gently on the top of Yuki's manhood, removing the pre

Cum. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet taste of Yuki. Slowly he liked down the side of his cock making Yuki shiver and moan with pleasure.

Suichi stopped making Yuki open his eyes at the sudden stop of pleasure.

Suichi pointed to fingers at him, Yuki understood this quite well, as he took both fingers in his moth.

"_That's it make them nice and wet," _Suichi whispered.

He was torturing Yuki, this was obvious.

Suichi entered one finger into Yuki in a swiveling motion. Yuki le out a strangled gasp as Suichi entered a second one in a scissoring motion.

Finally Suichi positioned himself near Yuki's Entrance. Yuki was going crazy. Oh how he wanted Suichi move inside of him. His dick was throbbing with prove that he wanted it bad.

"_Are you ready my love?," Suichi purred._

_Take me," _Yuki's voice was rasp and horny .

"_Always so impatient," _Suichi said as he stroked Yuki's hair.

Suichi then slowly drove himself into Yuki's tight entrance. Yuki let out a sharp gasp at the feel of something so big inside of him. Once Yuki got comfortable, Suichi started to slowly move back and forth. Yuki Didn't like this slow gesture .

"_Harder," _Yuki said. "_I want you to ram me so hard."_

Suichi smiled slightly and started to quicken his pace. Soon he was pounding himself in and out of Yuki. Yuki was screaming with ecstasy. Suichi felt every muscle in his body strain, his balls tightened. Both body's were covered in sweat. Yuki's screams powered his thrusts.

He knew he close to climax. Suichi grabbed Yuki's cock and started to pound it in unison with his own motions.

Screaming each others name, Their bodies tightened as they came in one great explosion of pleasure.

Suichi removed himself from Yuki. Cum stained the grass just like the dew that glittered in the moonlight. Both men lay next to each other in the grass. Both nude, Both oblivious to the world. The waterfall thundered off in the distance. The stars seemed to shine brighter. The wind blew quietly across the nude lovers. Suichi and Yuki fell asleep, hand in hand, side by side.

_Yes everything was perfect._


End file.
